


As You Wish

by Bexless



Series: This Never Happened [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexless/pseuds/Bexless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard decides to change Frank's mind about bottoming! :D?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brooklinegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklinegirl/gifts), [mrsronweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsronweasley/gifts).



> Set a few months after This Never Happened, the not!fic I wrote where Frank has to live with the Ways. Thanks to Shoemaster for helping :) I wrote this for Brooklinegirl and MrsRonWeasley

The best thing about having a hot freshman boyfriend – and there are so, so many things that are really fucking great about it – is all the sex.

 _So much sex_. Sex all the fucking time! Gerard has never had this much sex in his life, ever – halfway through Frank's first semester, Gerard announced that he was only ever dating nineteen year-olds from now on, which led to him having to backpedal when Frank grumpily pointed out that he wouldn't always _be_ nineteen, and was Gerard going to trade him in for a younger model the minute he got a two in front of his age (then Gerard had to spend a bunch of time convincing Frank that Gerard only really wanted to date _him_ from now on, which was the truth) – whatever, the point is, it's hot. It's really hot. Gerard is having the time of his fucking life – literally – but the only thing they're sort of stuck on is whether or not Frank wants to let Gerard fuck him.

"Don't get me wrong," Gerard says now, stroking the side of Frank's face. "I really love it when you fuck me."

"Mmm hmm," says Frank, sounding unconvinced.

"I do!" Gerard leans in and kisses him, taking his time, tugging on Frank's lower lip the way he likes. "You're really like... energetic . And strong. And enthusiastic. And _bendy_. And-"

"Gerard," Frank cuts him off, laughing. "I got it."

"-eager to please," Gerard finishes, and Frank pulls him down to make out some more. Gerard slides in on top of him and presses close – they're both shirtless and Gerard loves the feel of Frank's skin against his own, loves the way Frank's ink looks, loves the way his own jeans feel when he's hard in them and they're getting too tight for comfort. He rocks his hips against Frank's and Frank moans into his mouth, making a shiver run all the way down Gerard's spine.

Gerard's jeans start to tip over the line into _no seriously too tight ow_ , and he lifts away from Frank a little so they can both kick out of the rest of their clothes.

When they're naked, Gerard arranges Frank on his side, facing Gerard, with his knee hooked over Gerard's legs. He fishes for the lube under the pillow, and slicks up his fingers. "I just don't get it," he says, reaching back between Frank's legs to touch him. "You love it when I finger you."

Frank kind of blushes and scowls, but it's the truth – he does love it. Since he got over the thing where he thought he didn't like it because his stupid ex-boyfriend was _bad_ at it (Gerard, if he does say so himself, is excellent, and also Scott is dumb) he loves it. He loves getting fingered while Gerard blows him, he loves it when he's stroking his own cock, and he even loves it like this, when they're not even doing anything else, he's just rocking himself up and down on Gerard's fingers, the way he is now.

Frank wants to get fucked, okay? Clearly he does. He’s just having some weird mental blockade thing, and Gerard knows all about those because sometimes he has mental blockades that prevent him from leaving the house. The thing that gets him past them is usually Mikey forcing him out with a foot in his ass, and if Gerard has to put a foot in Frank’s ass to get him over this bottoming thing, then that’s what he’s going to do.

Well. Not an actual foot, obviously. Gerard did see that in a porno once but it looked very...involved.

“We should really be doing this at my house," Gerard comments, watching Frank bite his lip in concentration. "I have a much bigger bed.”

Frank laughs breathlessly. “You have a Grandma who could walk in at any time.”

“She knocks. And Bob could walk in here, anyway.” Gerard draws his fingers back a little, then pushes back in deep, crooking them to find Frank's prostate.

Frank gasps and wriggles around on the bed. His ass flexes around Gerard's fingers with the movement and oh, Jesus _God_ Gerard wants to fuck him.

“Better my roommate than your Grandma," Frank says through gritted teeth. "And anyway, I told Bob not to come back here. And I put a sock on the door. And a sign.”

“I saw it,” Gerard grins. The sign says ‘DONT COME IN GAY SEX MOTHERFUCKER I MEAN IT’.

Frank's really getting into it now, dropping into that place where his head rolls back on his shoulders and his eyes go all unfocused and glazed. His hands clutch rhythmically at Gerard's shoulders and he's making these little choked noises in the back of his throat. Gerard leans in close, gets as much skin contact as possible, and puts his mouth against Frank's ear.

"When you finger me it drives me fucking crazy, Frankie," he murmurs, rubbing their cheeks together. "The way you stretch me open, I fucking love it."

Frank makes a wordless whimpery noise and clutches Gerard closer. Gerard grins and keeps going.

"The best part about it is knowing that your cock is next. I love that moment when your fingers slide out, and I'm all empty right before you fuck me and it's so good because I know the next minute I'm going to be so full, oh, Frankie, it feels so fucking amazing to have you inside me, fucking all the way deep in there, you know? So deep I feel like I'm dying, like we're gonna go right through the mattress, like I'm not gonna walk right for _days_ -"

"Gnaagh!" Frank cries, and shoves his hand between them and grabs his cock and comes two seconds later, his ass clenching hard around Gerard's fingers and Gerard wants to feel that on his dick _so bad_ , it makes him shudder hard and go for his own cock, except Frank's clumsy fingers are already there, and they stroke him off together.

When they've cleaned up and come down a little, Gerard kisses Frank's mouth and nuzzles his chin. "I don't understand why you don't feel like that when I touch you," he whispers, moving his hands over Frank's skin.

Frank cracks an eye open. "Are you going to tell me I need to _show_ you I love you next? Because they made us watch that video in school. I know all about jackass pressure-y boyfriends and the lines they might use."

Gerard smiles a little and shakes his head. "I know you love me. I love you too, I just ...honestly, Frankie, the idea of never getting to top ever again in my entire life is kind of a big deal, you know?"

Frank watches him, unsure. Gerard takes a deep breath and goes in for the kill.

"I mean," he says, looking down and then back up at Frank, through his lashes. "I don't really see myself with anyone else. I mean, ever. Maybe you don't feel the same."

Frank groans and rolls onto his front, folding his arms around a pillow and burying his face in it. Gerard grins victoriously at the ceiling, then hurriedly schools his face back into a serious expression when Frank turns his head and blinks at him over the top of his arm. "I do," he says eventually. "Feel like that."

Gerard rolls closer and strokes Frank’s hair out of his face, then lets his palm slide firmly down Frank’s back and over the swell of his ass. Frank murmurs and lifts into it – he’s so into it, this is fucking ridiculous. Gerard is so over waiting.

“Joking aside, Frankie, if you really don’t want to, of course I'll drop it,” he says quietly. “But I think you’re gonna fucking love it, and...and in the interest of being honest with you, I want it. I really want it, Frankie, c'mon. Please.”

Frank’s eyes close for a second and he swallows audibly. Gerard counts down in his head, _three, two, one..._

“Okay," says Frank.

 _Bingo._

"But let me get used the idea for a little while."

“Whatever you want.” Gerard smiles and kisses Frank’s ear, then wriggles around to get his cigarettes off the nightstand.

Frank snorts. "Look at you, you're practically glowing."

"Yup," Gerard confirms cheerfully. He lights up and passes the pack to Frank. "It's gonna be awesome, Frank, you'll see."

"Hmm," says Frank. "I guess I will."

*

A little while turns out to be a few weeks, but because Gerard actually _isn't_ a jackass pressure-y boyfriend (...much) he doesn't bring it up again. He waits for Frank to come to his own conclusion, and is rewarded by Frank turning to him while they're in Gerard's room one night and saying, "So, okay."

Gerard knows what he's talking about right away. He was kind of hoping for it – his parents and grandparents are away visiting relatives, and Mikey isn't here, which is good because Frank is really like, super-militant about equal best friend and boyfriend time when he comes over to their house. Gerard loves him for it, he does, but sometimes his heart and his dick do not appreciate the same things.

He's all ready to start giving Frank his speech about taking their time and unexpected emotions and what position would be best when Frank pulls his bag into his lap and plays with the fastening a little, chewing his lip. "Um," he says, and clears his throat, and it looks like he's blushing a little, maybe. "I kind of...bought something?"

Gerard immediately goes for the bag, but Frank fights him off. "It is a sexy something?"

"Oh my God," says Frank, but he's laughing, they both are. He shakes his head, grinning. "Yeah."

"Let me see!" Gerard insists, but Frank just keeps laughing and hugs the bag to his chest some more. "Frank, what is it?"

Frank rubs his nose and plays with his hair for a while before answering. His grin is huge and he is bright red. It's fucking adorable. "I was thinking about what you said," he starts, and something about his tone makes Gerard scoot up close and put his arms around Frank's waist. Frank tips his head against Gerard's. "About like...fingers. And then, you know – how it's...more."

"Uh huh," says Gerard, encouraging. All his insides are doing an excited dance.

"So I thought I should, you know." Frank clears his throat a bunch, still blushing, and his voice is getting quieter with every word. "Practice."

Oh my God. "Oh my God," Gerard says gleefully. "You bought a dildo!"

"Shut up!" Frank says automatically, then, "Technically it's a vibrator," and then they both crack up.

"Oh my God," Gerard wheezes. "Did you go to a store?"

"Fuck no, I used the internet." Frank laughs some more, covering his face with his hands. "I was so scared it was gonna have like, 'MARITAL AID' stamped on the packaging or something. And then Bob picked up my mail for me and he was expecting a package too and there was almost a really horrifying roommate situation, but...yeah. Uh."

"You're so awesome," Gerard tells him, and then he needs for them to make out or he will die. Frank's kisses are a little more hesitant than usual, he's nervous, Gerard can tell, so Gerard spends a while just kissing him and rubbing his hands firmly over Frank's shoulders and back.

"You know," he says eventually, "while I do believe that every boy should have a sex toy of his very own, if you were embarrassed to buy one you could have just asked me. I have a bunch."

Frank's eyes get wide. "A bunch?"

"Well." Gerard counts in his head. "Three."

"Why do you need so many?" Frank says curiously.

Gerard doesn't think three is so many. "Is three so many?"

"It's three more than I have."

"It's two more than you have," Gerard taps Frank's bag meaningfully. "Are you gonna let me see it or what?"

"Well," says Frank, and then kind of shrugs and opens his bag and gets it out.

It's still in the packaging. Gerard pulls it out and weighs it in his hand – it feels nice and solid, and it's soft silicone rather than shiny plastic, which is a good thing because Gerard has irrational splintering fears. It's pink, which Gerard finds unbearably endearing for some reason. "It's nice," he says to Frank, who is watching him anxiously, picking at his sleeves. "It's not as big as my dick, I don't think."

"Yes, Gerard, we're all aware of your third leg," Frank says, rolling his eyes. Gerard laughs and tries not to look too smug. "I don't know, I thought it might help me like...work up to it. Plus when I'm fucking you it's not all that easy for me to not, like – well, the through the mattress thing, like you said, so..."

Gerard has to pin him down to the bed then and climb on, get in between his legs and kiss him for real, deep strokes of his tongue, Frank's fingers tight on his back and in his hair. "I gotta touch you," he breathes, and it's not until they're naked and Frank is clinging to the sheets and rocking back onto Gerard's fingers that he realizes this is really happening, he's going to – it's actually kind of a big responsibility, now he thinks about it. He doesn't think he's ever fucked a virgin before.

"I'm not a virgin," Frank says indignantly, alerting Gerard to the fact that he just said all of that out loud. For fuck's sake. "Last week we had sex _upside down_."

"You know what I mean," Gerard says, and twists his fingers to shut Frank up. After a while he asks, "Have you tried it out yet?"

Frank shakes his head. "It was all weird and awkward," he gasps. "I wanted – ah, fuck, _Gerard_ \- you to use it on me."

"So fucking hot," Gerard moans, and pulls his fingers out so he can retrieve the vibrator from the floor, where it has escaped to somehow. “I used to have one of those rabbit things,” he tells Frank cheerfully, as he opens a condom and rolls it down. “But it had a smiley mushroom face on the dick part. That freaked me out.”

“Plus, rabbit,” Frank says, muffled by the pillow. “I don’t want anything in my ass that has ears, what the fuck.”

“I have ears,” Gerard points out reasonably.

“But you’re not putting them in my ass.”

“Well, you don’t really put the rabbit ears in your ass either. I mean, I guess you could, but it sort of defeats the object of-”

“Gee,” says Frank. “Focus.”

“Right.” Gerard sets the toy down on the nightstand, standing it up carefully on its base. He touches Frank’s arm, kisses his shoulder and moves back so he can push himself up. “You wanna do it like this? You on your front?”

"Is that okay?"

"Whatever you want," Gerard says. He runs his hands down over Frank's back, cups his narrow hips, moves his legs around until he's satisfied. "Can you get up on your knees a little?"

"This feels really weird," Frank says, but he does push himself up. Ass in the air, elbows on the bed – Gerard almost swallows his tongue. "I feel like I'm...presenting."

"Well, you are," says Gerard. "That's why it's hot, like, we're programmed to find that sexy, you know?" Frank snorts and shakes his head. Gerard picks up the toy and frowns. "What?"

"Nothing," Frank says, in this dry, resignedly-amused voice people seem to use all the fucking time around Gerard. "Is it-" Frank starts, and pauses before asking, "Is it gonna hurt?"

Gerard tucks himself along Frank's side, cuddling close. "It should never hurt," he says firmly, and kisses Frank's shoulder. "It might feel a little weird and uncomfortable at first, but if it starts to hurt, or you don't like it, _tell me_ and we'll stop right away, got it?"

"Got it, oh my god," says Frank, but he does sound reassured.

"All right." Gerard gets up on his knees behind Frank. He wasn't lying before – maybe it's his lizard brain talking, but there is something deeply and undeniably hot about Frank like this, all spread out and ready under Gerard's eyes. He squeezes Frank's hips once, grabs the lube and slicks the toy up, then presses his fingers back inside Frank for a few seconds. "Take a deep breath," he says, lining the toy up against Frank. "Now let it out."

Frank does as he's told, and Gerard pushes on the toy just enough that the tip slides inside. Frank immediately makes a strangled noise and his hands clench on the pillow.

"Relax," Gerard tells him, using his free hand to stroke his hip, firm steady rhythm. "It's okay, baby, try to push down on it."

He pushes on the toy again, and Frank opens up a little, then a little more. Then he starts shifting his weight around. "I don't know what I should do," he says, sounding a little panicked. "I can't even remember what we – Gerard?"

"It's okay," Gerard says again, and folds down around him in a way where he can keep working the toy into Frank but also get close and reassure him. "We can stop if you want, but I promise you it gets better. Do you want to touch yourself?"

Frank nods, then shakes his head, then says, "I don't _know_ ," and Gerard decides to take matters into his own hands.

"C'mere," he says, and gets back up on his knees. He reaches around and takes Frank's hand, brings it to his cock with his own. Frank is only kind-of hard, but in the way where it feels like it woudn't be too much work to get him there. Gerard wraps their fingers around him firmly and squeezes. "Better?"

"Mmf," says Frank pushing into their grip – Gerard gets it, it's familiar, it's safe. He's been there. Gerard strokes him firmly, using the other hand to work the toy further into Frank's ass. Frank kind of shudders and jerks a little, then he opens up for the rest of it easy as anything and the toy slides right in, and Gerard moves their hands on Frank's cock and works the toy in and out, slow, pressing it down and forward, and Frank says, " _Jesus fucking Christ_."

"I know!" Gerard says gleefully. "See?"

"Oh my God," Frank says, and he keeps saying it, _oh my God oh my God oh my God_ as Gerard works on him, fucking him with the toy and letting Frank rock back and forth between it and their hands.

Gerard is _on fucking fire_ by now – he doesn't want to freak Frank out so he's desperately resisting the urge to rub up against him and get some relief. He can't even touch himself, both hands are busy with Frank. His dick is throbbing, his balls are heavy and tight, his skin is aching everywhere, and the way he can feel-but-not-feel the toy fucking into Frank is maddening – he wants more, he wants it to be _him_ , he wants Frank to trust him, to let him in, he wants to prove Frank wrong, he wants to not be completely ruled by his cock like some fucking caveman cliché – but some things aren't even worth wishing for, Gerard is self-aware enough to realize that.

He blows hair out of his eyes and tries to concentrate on Frank, but that doesn't help because he looks so fucking good, so _fuckable_ , Gerard can't believe he just used that word even if it is only inside his own head, but there it is – plus he's making these noises, raw and high and overwhelmed, and Gerard just bets he's making stupid faces, Gerard _loves_ Frank's stupid sex faces.

"Gerard," Frank says then, urgently pushing Gerard's hand away from his cock. "Gerard, Gerard, stop."

Gerard stops immediately, heart sinking. "What is it?"

"Stop – pull it out, come on," Frank says, already twisting away. Gerard stops him with a firm hand on his hip, and makes him draw in and release another deep breath while he pulls the toy out. Frank makes a shocked, unhappy little sound, but when he turns around he's still hard as nails and desperate around the eyes, and Gerard doesn't understand what he's done wrong until Frank fumbles for the condoms and says, "I want it to be you now."

Gerard throws the vibrator across the room – something breaks, and he _does not care_ \- and grabs the condom out of Frank's hand. "You're sure," he checks as he rolls it on, squeezing the base of his dick hard enough to pinch so he doesn't come before he even gets into Frank's ass, for fuck's sake. "You're not gonna change your mind, right – I mean not that I wouldn't stop, I totally would, I'm just saying-"

"Oh my God shut _up_ ," says Frank, grabbing the lube and squirting it haphazardly in the general direction of Gerard's dick. "Just _hurry_."

If Gerard wasn't so desperate to fuck Frank that his skull is about to crack, he might point out the irony in Frank saying they aren't going fast enough. As it is, though, he just shoves Frank down onto his back, drags him towards Gerard by the hips, and folds his legs back, opening him up. "Okay," he says, breathless and so fucking ready, and then he lets his body take over and sinks all the way into Frank.

Frank cries out, just this long, wordless exclamation, and Gerard makes an answering sound because he can't feel this good and stay silent, he just can't, not when Frank is so hot and tight around him and Gerard is first, he's _first_ , nobody has been in Frank like this, not ever until now. He leans down and kisses Frank's flushed cheeks, his scrunched up eyes and forehead, his mouth. "Tell me it's good, baby, I want it to be so good for you, I want you to want me, Frankie, _oh_."

"Gerard," Frank says, like he's sobbing, and Gerard can feel his nails scoring marks into Gerard's back, can feel his body bucking up to meet Gerard on every thrust. "You feel so fucking _big_ , Gee."

Gerard moans at the hot wave that floods through him when he hears that, he's a fucking cliché and who _cares_ , he has to kiss Frank hard, and Frank sucks on his tongue to same rhythm they've set, and Gerard can feel his hand working on his cock, between their bodies. He pants harshly against Frank's shoulder, moaning when he feels Frank squeezing around him, when Frank groans, "Can you feel that? You can feel that, right? It's – it's so good when it's me, Gee, I want it to be like that."

Gerard can feel his orgasm coming from a mile off, tight and heavy in his belly and between his legs, and he tells Frank, "Make yourself come," because Frank's holding back on his cock, Gerard can tell. His hand speeds up and he curls in tighter, face pressed into Gerard's neck, and Gerard is _so close_ , he grits his teeth and hangs on until he feels Frank clench down hard, hears him start to cry out, and then he lets himself go hard and fast and twists his hips just right, just like that, there, right there, _right fucking there_ and then he's coming, clinging onto Frank and waiting to come up from the rush on the other side.

When he does, Frank is waiting for him. His arms are looped around Gerard's neck and he's breathing heavily, blinking up at the ceiling like he's not sure where he is. Gerard nudges his jaw with his nose, and Frank gives him a tiny smile.

"Holy shit," he says, his voice all raspy and fucked out.

"Yeah?" Gerard says, and then an aftershock rocks through him, echoed by a twitch in Frank's body and they both inhale sharply, riding it out. Gerard's heart is beating heavy, like it doesn't want to slow down, and he feels it squeeze in his chest when Frank says, slowly,

" _Fuck_ yeah."

When they're cleaned up and curled up under the covers together, Frank pokes Gerard's cheek. "Go ahead."

"I told you so," Gerard says immediately, and Frank laughs. "Didn't I tell you? Frank. Oh my God."

"Oh my God," Frank agrees. "This doesn't mean you get to top all the time now, though."

Gerard snorts. "Who wants that? I just think give and take is important in a relationship, that's all."

"Give and take in my _ass_ ," says Frank, wriggling around under the covers in the way he does when he's happy. He makes a little face, and Gerard runs a hand down his back.

"You sore?"

"Maybe a little," Frank wrinkles his nose, considering. "It's kind of like...nice, almost? I don't know. I mean I can just – I can tell you were in there. You know?"

"Oh, I know." Gerard kisses him. "It means a lot to me that you trusted me with this, Frankie."

"Yeah, okay," Frank says, kind of rolling his eyes, but he touches Gerard's mouth. Then he gets a suspicious look on his face. "Are you mentally lording it over Scott?"

"No," Gerard lies. In his head, he slaps Scott across the face with a leather glove. "And I thought we agreed you wouldn't mention him when we're naked. Or ever."

"I love it when you're jealous," Frank grins. "You wanna write your name on me, maybe? Make me wear your letterman jacket?"

"Shut up," Gerard says, even though he would totally write his name on Frank, all nicely designed, of course, but he would. If he thought Frank would let him. Frank actually might let him. Maybe right now is not the time to ask.

"You mean right now when I just let you fuck me in the ass?"

God dammit. "I really have to work on this inner voice thing."

"Eh," says Frank. "It's who you are. And speaking of who you are, you know what would be really hot?"

"What?"

"If you fucked me in your girl clothes," Frank says dreamily, winding a lock of Gerard's hair around his fingers. He sighs happily. "Man, it's like a whole new world."

"Whatever you want," Gerard says, and means it, too, he wants to give Frank anything he wants, anything at all, so long as he will keep loving Gerard and letting Gerard love him in return, so long as he'll stay here, stay with Gerard, just like this.


End file.
